


breaking the ice

by willowcabins



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Ice Skating, established threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jemma and I were thinking we could do a day of winter fun,” Bobbi suggested.<br/>"A day of winter fun!?" Skye's eyes lit up. she leaned back into the pillows, sipping on her coffee happily. "Ah man that sounds amazing!! We could go sledding, and build a snowman and then get some mulled wine at the christmas fair and then we could go ice skating and see some penguins..."<br/>"See some penguins?" Bobbi repeated, raising an eyebrow, crossing her legs at the end of the bed and grinning at Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking the ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ATongueTiedWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATongueTiedWriter/gifts).



> so this is set in my Skimmorse Professor/TA/Student 'verse which I have written several skimmons drabbles on my tumblr (here and here) and have a beautiful Work in Progress establishing their relationship. But!! Merry Christmas!! Have some _shameless_ skimmorse fluff!!

 

Jemma woke up first. She slipped out of bed quietly; at night she always falls asleep feeling toasty and happy, curled into Bobbi with Skye's head on her stomach, but sometimes in the mornings she wakes up stiff and cold. She slipped out of bed and carefully does some stretches. Bobbi groaned quietly as Jemma left, and pulled the blanket up higher, carefully making sure Skye was tucked in too. Skye didn’t even stirr. She was an incredibly deep sleeper.

Jemma padded downstairs; Bobbi's house was small, but neat. The wooden panel was cold against her bare feet, but she didn’t mind. She put on the coffee machine, and looked out at the garden.

It had snowed last night. The first snow of the season (Skye doggedly refused to acknowledge any of the other fifteen snow showers as "snow" because they barely covered the ground and melted into black ice the next day. "This is not snow," she had sniffed. "This is the OPPOSITE of snow." Bobbi and Jemma had shared an adoring smirk, but agreed with Skye. This was no fun.)

Skye would be so excited about the snow, once she woke up.  It was barely 8am on a Saturday, and the sun was beginning to glitter on the thick blanket of snow. Jemma poured out the finished coffee and sat at the kitchen counter, happily watching as the sunlight advanced over the yard.

It was ridiculously beautiful.

"We should make a day out of it." Jemma looked around, surprised; Bobbi was standing in the doorway, hair slightly mussed up and dressing gown. Jemma gestured at one of the cups on the counter, still steaming.

"I made you coffee," she said, happily. Bobbi picked up one of the cups, tasted it, and pulled a face.

"This is Skye's," she sighed, picking up the other one. "You can almost taste the toothache." Jemma chuckled.

"Leave her alone," she admonished. "It's only three spoons."

"TABLEspoons of sugar," Bobbi sassed. Jemma snorted.

"God, stop being silly," she murmured. Bobbi stood behind her and nuzzled her neck gently.

"I'm not," she mumbled. "I'm just happy." Jemma turned her head so she could quickly kiss Bobbi's cheek.

"I'm happy too," she murmured. "Now, what did you mean? We could make a day out of it?"

"We could celebrate the first day of snow."

"How?"

"I don't know, ice skating, sledding, WINTER FUN, you know the deal."

"Ah man, Skye would love that." Bobbi laughed against Jemma's neck and kissed her tenderly. "I would love that," Jemma added. Bobbi chuckled and gently nipped her neck.

"Whatever my girls want," she murmured, relaxing into Jemma happily. They leaned against each other, watching the glittering snow in a reverent silence.

"What other things does winter fun entail?" Jemma asked after several minutes. Bobbi chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't know; ask Skye. I bet she has a million plans for this." Jemma chuckled.

"Let's bring her her coffee then," she said, picking up the lukewarm cup. "Then she'll tell us."

 

Skye was still asleep, face buried in pillow. The bed dipped when Jemma sat down. Bobbi settled on the other side. Skye grumbled quietly. "What time is it?" she asked, yawning and stretching quietly. Bobbi gently placed the coffee on the bedside table and checked the clock. Jemma grinned at her; Skye always looked like such a cat on mornings like these.

"8.30," Bobbi answered, brushing Skye's hair aside to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Skye hummed happily and her eyes fluttered shut as she rolled into Bobbi's touch.

"Too early," she grumbled. Jemma laughed and wriggled under the blankets with her; her cold feet found Skye's warm ones and intertwined with them as Skye mumbled in protest.

"How are you this cold?" She demanded.

"It snowed last night." Skye's eyes flew open and she looked up at Bobbi.

"Did it stay?!" She asked excitedly. Bobbi grinned happily.

"Yup!" She nodded towards the window. "A whole four inches of snow on the ground."

"Ah man really!" She grinned

“Yeah, we thought you might be interested,”

“Let me see!” Skye jumped out of bed and bounded to the window. The window in Bobbi’s bedroom overlooked the yard; Skye gasped in appreciation.

“It’s so perfect!” She gasped.

“Come back to bed,” Jemma complained. Skye grinned and scampered back into the bed. Jemma carefully arranged her head in Skye’s lap, facing Bobbi. Bobbi offered Skye her coffee.

“Jemma and I were thinking we could do a day of winter fun,” Bobbi suggested.

"A day of winter fun!?" Skye's eyes lit up. she leaned back into the pillows, sipping on her coffee happily. "Ah man that sounds amazing!! We could go sledding, and build a snowman and then get some mulled wine at the christmas fair and then we could go ice skating and see some penguins..."

"See some penguins?" Bobbi repeated, raising an eyebrow, crossing her legs at the end of the bed and grinning at Skye.

"Yes! Its all part of the agenda!" Skye decided.

"The agenda?" Jemma mumbled, surprised.

"Are we going to the zoo?" Bobbi asked, still worried about the penguins.

"Well, i mean it wouldn't be a day of winter fun if we didn't see any penguins...."

"I have no idea where you have this penguin thing from, Skye." Jemma murmured, looking up at Skye with confusion. Skye waved her off.

"I read it! In a book!" She declared. Bobbi raised an eyebrow.

"Was it a picture book?" She asked sceptically. Skye mock-glowered at Bobbi.

"Well, yes,” she admitted, before quickly adding: “but i read it when I was like 4!" Jemma chuckled.

"What was the picture book about?" She asked. Skye frowned, considering for a moment.

"I think it was a about a lady who had the perfect day of winter-fun with her boyfriend," she said after a moment.

"Well, since I think we fail all counts of that premise, we shouldn't necessarily model ourselves on that book."

"But there were penguins at the skating rink!"

"I think that might be fictional."

“But it had this one amazing joke about the penguins.”

“What was the joke?” Jemma asked.

“Two penguins who didn’t know each other skated to the middle of the rink to break the ice.” Skye giggled happily. Jemma blinked up at her. “Get it?” Skye prompted. “To break the -”

“No, I got it,” Jemma interrupted her. Skye dramatically rolled her eyes and made eye contact with Bobbi, who was smirking happily

“You think its funny, right?” she demanded.

“It’s kind of funny,” Bobbi decided, “but it doesn’t mean there will be any penguins at the rink.”

"Fine, then! No penguins." Skye sipped at her coffee thoughtfully. "But we can still do all the other things?"

"Of course!" Bobbi said laughing. "I think it's high time you had a winter fun day." Skye grinned and began stroking Jemma’s hair with a free hand. Then her eyes widened and she looked up again.

"Wait, but I have to work on my essay!" She gasped. Bobbi’s forehead furrowed.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Well, the one for your class...."

"Oh yeah." Bobbi smirked.

"I mean you could give me an extension…." Skye began. Bobbi gave Skye a stern look. Skye sighed loudly. "I don't think its fair that I'm sleeping with both the TA and the Professor, and neither of you are willing to give me an automatic A." She whined.

"Funny how we have principles," Jemma agrees playfully, snuggling into Skye's side. Skye sighs dramatically.

"This is the worst," she decides dramatically. "Will you give me an A on the essay at least?"

"If its a good essay, yes," Bobbi said.

"G-oooooh-d!" Skye groaned. She poked Jemma. "Will you at least proof read it for me?" She murmured, her breath ghosting over Jemma's neck. Jemma looked up at her and smirked.

“Only if you’re good,” she teased. Skye smiled down at her and bopped her nose with her finger, making Jemma giggle softly.

"We'll help you with it this evening," Bobbi decided, throwing clothes at them. "We have a busy day ahead of us!" Skye pouted and rolled out of bed with a dramatic sigh.

"I still don't know why I can't just get an A," she grumbled, accepting her clothes and walking to the bathroom. Jemma chuckled as Bobbi slipped into bed with her.

"We're gonna have to wait until Skye finishes showering," Bobbi murmured, nuzzling Jemma's neck. "Wouldn't want you to get cold while we do that." Jemma laughed.

"I swear, that's one thing no one warned me about," she mumbled.

"The getting cold?" Bobbi asked, raising an eyebrow. Jemma smirked.

"No," she mumbled, tracing Bobbi's cheek reverently with her thumb.

"What then?" Bobbi asked quietly, kissing Jemma's hand affectionately. Jemma smirked.

"How much time it takes for three girls to get ready," she mumbled. Bobbi laughed.

"Hey, I showered last night. I'm ready to bounce whenever." Jemma laughed.

"Bounce," she repeated, grinning. Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"You're not hip enough to understand my lingo," she mumbled. Jemma leaned forward and kissed her affectionately.

"That's true," she mumbled happily. "You're just way too hip for me."

 

It was noon, and the ice rink was reasonably full. Bobbi looked across the ice and pulled a face. "I was hoping we could get here early," she complained. Jemma grinned sheepishly.

"Hey," Skye agreed, "its not our fault you distract us all the time."

"I distract you?" Bobbi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I think its more of a mutual thing..." Jemma decided. Bobbi sighed. "Okay, you two go get skates, I will be on the ice if you need me."

"I can't believe she already knows how to skate," Skye mumbled with her usual awe. Jemma smirked.

"She knows how to do everything," she agreed.

"Literally! How does she do it?"

"Excellence?"

"Probably. Anyway,” Skye switched the topic as they reached the counter: “I have no idea how to skate."

"My dad took me when I was little, but I don't remember that much," Jemma agreed.

"So you'll help me?" Skye asked hopefully. Jemma chuckled.

"Of course I'll help you."

They got skates and put them on, and Skye marvelled how steady she felt on the carpeted linoleum floor. Jemma smirked and lead her to the edge of the ice rink. "Don't resist the ice," she cautioned, as she stepped onto the slippery surface. Skye smirked; she could see Bobbi in the middle of the ice, whirling around happily. She zoomed by them with a smirk, and Skye rolled her eyes.

"If she can do it, so can I," she told Jemma. Jemma pursed her lips with a knowing smirk, but gestured for Skye to get on the ice. Skye did, let go of the barrier, and then immediately clutched it again.

"Skye!" Jemma indicated, holding out her hand for her. Skye looked at the offered hand suspiciously and narrowed her eyes.

"It's slippy!" She pointed out. Jemma smirked.

"As a biologist, I'm sure you know that this is one of the central qualities of water." Bobbi looped around them, grinning as she slowly came to a halt. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was pushed back with excitement, and she seemed adulterously happy. Skye looked between Bobbi and Jemma, who was also grinning at Bobbi. Something about Bobbi's happiness was infectious, and catchy. She couldn't help but respond with an equal smile.

"Are you teaching Skye how to skate?" She asked, giving Skye a derisive look. Skye pouted at her.

"Hey," she cautioned, "its not my fault I was an orphan and no one could teach me how to skate!" Bobbi chuckled.

"That's true," she agreed. "Do you want me to show you some of the basic moves? I'm pretty sure I'm a better teacher than Jemma." Jemma gasped in mock offense.

"Wow, rude," she said testily. Bobbi smirked at her and skated forward to take Skye's hands. She pulled her out further onto the ice; Skye resisted the pull by dramatically leaning back. Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"Stand straight," she commanded. Skye stood straight. Bobbi quickly leaned forward and tucked a loose strand of hair under Skye's hat and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Now relax," she instructed. Skye breathed out, staring into Bobbi's eyes, and slowly relaxed. The ice felt strange beneath her feet, but it couldn't be that strange, could it? Bobbi smiled at her reassuringly. "Now," she instructed, "keep your knees slightly bent, and your center of balance in the center of your chest." Skye tried to do as Bobbi did. Bobbi nodded happily, still holding onto Skye's hand. "and now," Bobbi said, gently beginning to skate, “you skate.”

Skye cursed, screamed, and fell. "Fuck," she gasped. Bobbi smiled wryly.

"That's the other thing about learning to ice skate," she added as an after thought. "You fall a lot."

"Wow, wish you had told me that sooner," Skye grumbled, rubbing her ass in annoyance. Bobbi smiled indulgently and offered her a hand. "Jemma?" She called. Jemma nodded; she knew she was going to stand on Skye's other side. Between the two of them, they could stabilize Skye enough to start a slow pace around the rink. Skye, unsure of herself looked like a child, legs way too wide and without any of her own momentum. She seemed to be having fun though, once she stopped worrying that either Bobbi or Jemma were gonna drop her.

“You know, ice skating isn't that hard,” Skye decided at the end. Bobbi laughed and gestured towards the edge of the rink. "Come, your time is up with the skates," she said fondly. Skye nodded and transferred her hand to the edge of the rink. She looked between Jemma and Bobbi. "Before i forget, which one of you is faster, by the way?"

"Faster?"

"At skating, I mean."

"I don't think you can be 'fast at skating,'" Bobbi teased.Skye rolled her eyes.

"Can you race?" she asked, instead. Bobbi and Jemma looked at each other; Jemma was shaking her head mockingly. Bobbi raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Jemma continued to shake her head, laughing. Bobbi grinned. She leaned against the edge of the rink arrogantly.

"I don't really see the point," she drawled, "since I'm so much faster than Jemma." Jemma sighed loudly.

"Fine, I'll race you, but if you get hurt then I won't help you," she said strictly. Bobbi grinned and zoomed off. Skye giggled as they weaved between other skaters, picking up speed at a mastered ease. Skye giggled as Jemma overtook Bobbi; Bobbi grabbed her hips with a well practiced ease and pulled Jemma close to her body. Jemma laughed and looked up: Bobbi kissed her nose affectionately and then they were back in front of Skye.

"I won," Bobbi told Skye with a smirk. Jemma rolled her eyes, stepped out of the rink and kissed Skye lightly. "I won," she whispered lightly, her words ghosting across Skye's face gently.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACTS: i'm Skye when it comes to ice skating


End file.
